


I am you

by ShamanBuddha



Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanBuddha/pseuds/ShamanBuddha
Summary: Тень – лучшая помощница в любом деле.





	I am you

Тень. Сгущающийся рой частиц, окутывающий дымчатым ореолом и не знающий покоя. Тень есть всегда. Она естественная мантия, скрывающая в ночи. Она незримый след, оставленный в свете пламени. Пока вор облачается в кожу и привычно проводит по ней кончиками пальцев, проверяя, все ли на месте, тень уже ждет, чтобы сопровождать. Вслед за ним скользит по крышам, преодолевает подоконники и карнизы, неизменным силуэтом растягивается от саламандры и точь-в-точь повторяет шаги. Тень ласкает не прикасаясь, растворяясь в самой ночи. Верный друг и верный спутник.

Пока он вскрывает замок, она рядом и она там – ждет и проверяет. Вторит змеино-кошачьим движениям, выбрасывает стрелу в непутевого охотника, давит дешевую бутылку в его руке. Невесомо касается металла и гладит переливающиеся в лунном свете камни. Он позволяет ей делать это первой. Затем она покорно сползает и скрадывает очертания вора до следующего жилища.

Она легко успевает растолкать сонных стражников, едва сумевших опомниться. Их тени лениво озираются и быстро успокаиваются, не утруждая себя поисками. Глаза вора азартно смеются, она же остается непроницаемой и незыблемой. Он – объем, она – плоскость. Диким ветром тень тушит свечи и разрастается, как защитный купол. Танцует в свете камина с другими предметами. Таится в каменных стенах и прислушивается к опасности. Грубым ударом сбивает с ног или хлестко хлопает по рукам.

Вор тем же диким ветром врывается в очередную сокровищницу, легким прикосновением сметает все предметы, несущие ценность, в сумку на поясе; без труда скользит по половицам, шиферу, деревянным доскам. Сильными руками подтягивается по канатам, крадет еще и еще, пока не попадает в засаду. Засаду, которую готовили специально для него. Тень материализуется в силуэт отдельного человека, окутанный густейшей черной аурой, и повторяет всю телесную натуру вора, нейтрализуя противников. Послушно следует за ним в убежище.

– Спасибо, – впервые благодарит он ее.

– Рада помочь, – впервые отвечает она легкой полуулыбкой и растворяется в привычной тьме.

Дитя теней всегда будет в безопасности.


End file.
